videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy Arm II: A New Enemy
Story 1 week after the events of Heavy Arm I, the world was attacked by mysterious tremors and obsidian rocks forming from the ground... many villages, cities and landmarks were destroyed as a result of the cracks on the ground these tremors made. G.U.N.S. managed to research what was happening underground, and they found what seemed like.. "HELL" HEAVY ARM II Characters Max Speed Fellow agent of G.U.N.S. this time, Max Speed is sent to go stop the tremors. Fred Hampleton The leader of G.U.N.S. Natalia Doncarton Operator of GUNS, she sends Max to his mission. Michael Frimaker Leonardo Deathbringer Gregory Apothecary Demon Lord Doomius Doomius is the lord of hell, he is the one responsible for the tremors. Creepius The Grim Reaper The servent of Doomius, creepius will appear in various locations pretending to be a good guy. Gamethrough PROLOGUE Max: It has been 2 weeks after the Bog incident. After this, mysterious tremors started to attack our planet. I shall put an end to this. (Max arrives at GUNS base) Hampleton: Welcome Max, by now you must know that Earth is attacked by tremors. We have identified that a mysterious force from underground might be the cause. Meanwhile, obsidian rocks are forming in various locations, destroy these obsidians because we found out that when these obsidian rocks are destroyed, it forms a route down to the culprit. Good Luck Max. Frimaker: Visit my Gym for the weapons you need ok? Deathbringer: Im gonna escort you to some of the places, so stay with me pal. Frimaker: Crikey! To make the shit to destroy the obsidian, you gotta retrieve the Power Minerals! Max: Power Minerals? The one bog used for all his robots right? (Bog Appears) Bog: I heard your conversation, my power minerals were directly obtained from the Degezle Mine near my mansion. Lets go. MISSION 1: #thatMINERAL Enemies: Warmachine, Warmachine Prototype, Batty, Reu, Stone Beast, Stone Man, Mineral Dog 1-1: The Deserted Town of Minerallia Bog: Here it is....and its deserted! Where is everyone? Max: What happened here?? (Surviving citizen appears) Gor: Hey! Here Here! Bog: A survivor, I assume. Gor: You gottta help us! All of the citizens are in the Mine! A long...red arm came out of nowehere, and took them to the mine! It sounds crazy, but you gotta help them! Max: Hmmm...cant stress enough, lets help this porr dude. Bog: Sure thing Max! (Stage Starts) (Stage Ends) Gor: Its the bat! The giant bat!! aahhhhhh!!! Bog: Hey wait!!! SHIT, ITS A GIANT BAT!!! BOSS: Devil Bat 大コウモリ•ビッグバット Attack: Lunge, Grab, Wing Attack MISSION COMPLETE 1-2: The Mine of Degezle Bog: Where did that guy go? Max: He ran inside this mine, I thought he said it was dangerous??? Crazy dude. (Stage Starts, a long mine aboard a minecar) Max: The rail ends here, aaannnddd something appears again. Battyman: I am Battyman! From the City of Gothan! Reubin: And I am his sidekick, Reubin! Battyman: We are here from Lord D, to kill anyone who tries to get the power minerals! Bog: Seriously?? Battyman & Reubin: BEHOLD! WE ARE BATTYMAN AND REUBIN!! BOSS: Battyman & Reubin　'ゴッサンシティのヒーロー：バッティマンとルービン' Attack: Battymobile Smash, Sidekick Kapow, Batty Grapple Hook Kachow Battyman: Ahhhh, the heroes of Gothan City, has fallen!!! Reubin: Forgive us Lord D! (Battyman and Reubin dies) Max: That was the weirdest duo I have ever seen.... Bog: Lets go! MISSION COMPLETE 1-3: The Mineral Field Bog: All the minerals, is it dead? Max: Damn, Frimaker will be pissed dude.................. Vizta: Who dares disturb my minerals? You fiends, you fools. These belong to Lord D! And I, Vizta shall stop you! Max: We've got one angry bird here.... Bog: Go! Destroy him while I research these Minerals! BOSS: Vista The Demonic Gargoyle 魔鳥鬼•ビズタ Attack: Flame, Wing Attack, Wind Typhoon Vizta: Nooooo Bog: There seems to be a electric pulse stopping the mineral from working....where can it be?? (Celing starts to fall) Max: Come on Bog! Lets go! MISSION COMPLETE 1-4: Escape from the Mine (STAGE STARTS- Escaping stage, no boss) MISSION 2: That Big Tower in Egypt Enemies: Hells Warmachine, Electric Fiend, Lil' Gargoyle, Gadget Coil MISSION: The team of GUNS have analyzed a giant tower made out of strong magnets, which is altering the power of the Minerals in the mine. Turn off the power in this tower to retreive the minerals. Good Luck Max. 2-1: Desert of Egypt Deathbringer: HEy! Max!! I'm escorting you to the tower. Max: Ok, stay out of trouble dude. (STAGE BEGINS) DeathB: So this is the tower...its huge! Max; Yeah, gotta go in fully protected. (Boss comes out of ground) DeathB: Whats happening here??? Max: ThIts the Desert Serpent!!! BOSS: The Desert Serpent Attack: Bite, Lunge, Skin Smasher Max: KILLED IT!!! (STAGE ENDS) MISSION COMPLETE 2-2: Forcefield Tower Max and Leonardo enters the tower emitting the force. Guard: Who are you two? Show me your ID! Max: Ahhh, shit. Leonardo: Max, we gotta go through this. Guard: We've got a intruder here! Speaker: Attention, all personels, we have a intruder in the tower. If seen, kill them immediately. Guard 2: Hey, its the American agents! Blast em! (Max and Leonardo goes through the tower, destroying the guards who are actually devils.) Captain: I see, these are the intruders, guards, step aside while I get rid of these fools. Guard: Yes Sir! BOSS: Captain Helms ''' Attack: Lunge, Fire Spitting, Melee Attack MISSION COMPLETE 2-3: Forcefield Tower Part 2 Leonardo: Hey Max, did you notice these people had HORNS? Max: Their skin was red too.....could it be? (Max and Leonardo goes through tower) Warchin: G'day mate! My name is Warchin, you two must be new recruits? Leonardo: Ahhhhh....yes... Max: (No ID, No ID, No ID) Warchin: Okay mate, just be careful a dangerous animal just got loose. Alright? Max: Ok, thanks Mr.Warchin Leonardo: What a retard... (Max and Leonardo goes through Tower) Fierce Roar Max: What was that? Leonardo:: Its the LION!!!!! Max: Shit, gotta kill it. '''BOSS: Hell Lion Attack: Firery Loop of Death, Firery Jaw of Death, Firery Claw of Death Max: Destroyed! MISSION COMPLETE Stage 2-4: Electric Pulse Generator Max: I see, this is the generator. Leonardo: Well, let it go boom. SDS: Intruder alert, destroying right now. BOSS: Self Defense System Attack: Lightning Pulse, Paralysis Laser, Wire Whip Leonardo: SHIT ITS GONNA BLOW!!! Max: RUN! (THey jump out of the tower, safely landing) MISSION COMPLETE Frimaker: Welcome back, Max and Leonardo. Bog: We have found out that a portal, a portal that leads to hell. The thing is, these monsters from Hell, is trying to expand its habitat to Earth as well. So, you must destroy Hell. To Enter Hell, there are various types of blue crystals, Minerals. You must destroy these minerals using a very special Pickaxe we have located at the far lands of Vesperia. Then, these Minearls, the same one found at the mine opens up the gates of Hell somewhere in Earth. Leonardo: Damn, thats long. Frimaker: Max and Leonardo, you are assigned to Team M. Stop Hell from rising. Natalia: You must obtain the Pickaxe from Vesperia. Sending to Vesperia now. ~MEANWHILE IN HELL~ Demonius: Argh! These god damn humans cant stop messing with us! The tower is destroyed and this fucker is about to open the Portal!!!! Creepius: M-m-Master! This human is about to approach the Minerals! Demonius: Jesus mother fuckin christ! Alright, I've had enough! Send the damn Guardians! Creepius: Y-y-Yes master! MISSION 3: Good Ol' Vesperia MISSION: The Pickaxe is found in the City of Vesperia. Retrieve it. Good Luck Max. Mayor: WELCOME TO VESPERIA!!! Max: Look, quit the talking. I need the Pickaxe to save your ass. Mayor: Only on one condition, our town is attacked by these horrendous monsters! Defeat them and I'll give you the pickaxe! Leonardo: So cliche...so cliche. Max: Where are they? Mayor: They are in the Devils Hills! Now go! Weapon Almanac Monsters Almanac Giant Bat Battyman & Reubin Vizta The Demonic Gargoyle The Dessert Serpent Category:Video Games Category:Games